L'amour après la haine
by ange-noire
Summary: Une fic sur les maraudeurs , venez lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez !
1. Default Chapter

L'amour après la haine,  
  
Chapitre 1 : la fin des vacances ! Lily Evans, âgée aujourd'hui de dix-sept ans se tenait debout devant un grand miroir où était incrusté de magnifiques pierres d'argent. Elle avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait enfin à Poudlard, non pas qu'elle s'ennuyait dans sa grande maison en compagnie de ses merveilleux parents et de sa grande sœur qui la détestait . Oui Pétunia Evans , la grande sœur , la détestait depuis que Lily avait appris qu'elle était sorcière et qu'elle allait étudier dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie , dirigée par Albus Dumbledore , un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. C'était seulement qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver sa meilleure amie , qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois longs mois et dont elle n'avait eu que de vagues nouvelles. Elle voulait bien entendu revoir Poudlard, l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux, c'était comme son deuxième chez soi et il lui serait dur de devoir le quitter à la fin de l'année sachant que jamais plus elle y remettrait les pieds. Elle pourra aussi retrouver la bibliothèque , l'endroit lui fournissant un maximum de connaissances dont elle s'imprègne entièrement. Et bien sûr , tenir son rôle de préfête en chef que le directeur lui à attribué justifiant sa sagesse, son intelligence et sa loyauté. Seule ombre au merveilleux tableau représentant sa dernière année , « James Potter » l'abominable garçon arrogant, fier et prétentieux. Il fait partie de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor et depuis peu en est le capitaine. Et bien sur il fait partie du célèbre quatuor, réunissant Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Lily était pourtant la douceur incarnée, d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, à l'écoute de tous, toujours présente pour sa meilleure amie, mais quand James Potter était dans les parages, une autre Lily prenait sa place. Il pouvait la rendre hargneuse et méchante . Son sourire moqueur toujours pendu sur les lèvres, et ses manies arrogantes telle que passer régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux qui se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête, les ébouriffant encore plus la mettaient en rogne. Pour elle, rien de bien ne pouvait le qualifier, elle avait pourtant essayer de repousser ses préjugés contre lui, mais rien à faire, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était fini. Elle n'était plus la gentille et douce Lily mais Lily la tigresse. Sa meilleure amie lui disait souvent, très sérieusement, qu'elle devait être amoureuse de lui pour réagir si brusquement en sa présence. Lily lui disait clairement que non et que c'était stupide de sa part de penser une telle chose. Mais quand elle y réfléchissait bien, sa meilleure amie avait peut être raison. Comme on dit la haine cache parfois l'amour. Surtout que chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait cesser de l'observer en cachette. Fallait bien s'avouer que James était un des plus beau garçon de Poudlard, toutes les filles gloussait sur son passage mais Lily, elle résistait à son charme légendaire .  
  
De l'autre coté de Londres, dans un grand et magnifique manoir se trouvait une jeune fille de taille moyenne, les cheveux court, blonds ondulés qui lui retombaient dans la nuque et de superbes yeux gris perles. Elle était étendue sur un grand lit à baldaquin repensant à ses six dernières années passées à Poudlard. Elle avait fait de merveilleuses rencontres, telle que Lily, sa meilleure amie et confidente, les professeurs, les maraudeurs, mais en particulier Remus Lupin. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, son regard la transpercer dans tout son être, il avait un regard si doux. Elle était tomber amoureuse dès son premier jour, dès son premier regard et son amour s'intensifiait de jour en jour, il été si gentil, si intelligent, si tout... Elle l'aimait déjà depuis six longues années sans pour autant lui avoir avoué , mais quand elle effleurait la pensée que dans un an elle ne le reverrait plus, elle se rendait compte qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise, même si il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, il le fallait. Comme on dit, vaut mieux des remords que des regrets. Sa valise été déjà prête depuis une bonne semaine attendant au pied du lit d'être ouverte. La jeune fille attrapa un petit carnet dont la couverture était noir et où été incruster en lettres d'or, « Saskia Johnson » puis délicatement , elle l'ouvrit, feuilletant les nombreuses pages déjà recouverte d'une petite et fine écriture pour enfin arriver à une page vierge. Puis attrapant un plume et un encrier sur sa table de nuit elle commença à y écrire .  
  
Cher journal, Nous sommes aujourd'hui le deux septembre, je vais bientôt prendre la route en direction de la gare de King's Cross dont le Poudlard Express m'emmènera à Poudlard. Je suis heureuse et en même temps malheureuse, car je suis pressée de retrouver mes amis, mais si le temps passe trop vite je devrai déjà les quitter. Surtout que cette année, vu les efforts fournis par Lily durant sa sixième année , elle a été élue préfète en chef et donc nous ne serons plus dans le même dortoir ... Je suis malgré tout heureuse pour elle ... Je te laisse.  
  
Saskia.  
  
Elle reposa sa plume et son encrier, referma son journal doucement et sortit de la chambre avec sa valise sur l'épaule et son carnet contre sa poitrine. 


	2. les adieux

Chapitre 2 : Lily soupira et leva les yeux vers le miroir qui reflétait son image . Se tenait debout devant elle, une jeune fille de taille moyenne avec une épaisse chevelure rousse foncée lui retombant en cascade sur les épaules et d'extraordinaire yeux vert en amande. Elle se contempla plusieurs longues minutes, ses pensées vagabondant encore et toujours vers James, puis elle se dirigea vers une grande armoire en bois qui se dressait non loin, pour en sortir une grosse malle en cuir. A l'intérieur elle y rangea du mieux qu'elle pouvait, quelques vêtements moldus qui pourrait lui servir le week-end, ses robes de sorcières, une robe de bal car cette année pour les septième années aurait lieu plusieurs bals, ses nombreux manuels de magies, plumes, parchemins, encres et bien entendu son journal intime. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, elle avait terminé. Elle balaya sa chambre d'un dernier regard joyeux, empoigna la poignet de sa malle et sortit dévalant les escaliers après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.  
  
Saskia qui venait de dévaler le grand escalier se dirigeait maintenant vers le salon d'un pas rapide. _ Papa ! C'est l'heure... commença t'elle d'une voix extrêmement douce. Se tenait assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir, un homme aux larges épaules. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité qui régner dans cette pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés prenant soin à ce qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne pénètre dans la pièce. Il était grand et blond, d'une trentaine d'année, son visage pourtant encore jeune était assombrit par des cernes sombres, lui donnant un air malsain malgré ses grands yeux bleus clairs, dépourvus de toute émotion. Cet homme autrefois si plaisant avait perdu goût à la vie lors du décès de sa femme, il y a de ça deux ans ... Autrefois si vif, le pauvre homme ressemblait à présent à l'ombre de lui même ... _ Je... tu vas me manquer... réussit-elle à articuler avant de s'enfuir, courant vers les cuisines, refoulant ses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Plusieurs elfes de maisons s'activaient aux fourneaux, tandis qu'une vieille femme, les cheveux gris remontés en chignon, le visage crispé , se tenait assise sur une chaise. _ Grand-mère, tu t'occuperas de papa dis ? demanda Saskia, d'un ton qui se disait suppliant. _ Qu'elle question, bien sur que je vais m'en occuper... répondit elle après avoir levé des yeux surpris mais aussi triste vers elle. _ Il est si, commença t'elle. ...Différent. _ Je sais... murmura faiblement la vieille femme. _ Bon, bah je crois que je peux y aller... Elle embrassa sa grand-mère d'un léger baiser sur les deux joues et commença à s'éloigner à grands pas. _ Oh attends ma chérie, j'ai quelque chose à te remettre, s'écria t-elle soudain en se levant brusquement de la chaise attrapant une canne tout près pour la tenir debout. Saskia s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte regardant d'un air suspect sa grand-mère qui venait de sortir un petit écrin noir de sa poche de tablier.  
  
_ Qu'es-ce que... _ C'est ton père qui as insisté pour que je te le remettre... lui dit elle en lui tendant l'écrin d'une main tremblante. _ Pourquoi ne me le remet-il pas lui-même ? Pourquoi ne me regarde t-il plus ? Pourquoi m'ignore t-il ? Cria t'elle repoussant rageusement ses larmes qui doucement se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. _ Je... tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... articula t'elle faiblement. _ Que... quoi !? _ Ton père n'arrive plus à poser les yeux sur toi car tu lui rappelles trop ta mère et c'est au dessus de ses forces de devoir supporter de la voir chaque jours en toi... _ Je... mais c'est injuste... il ne pense qu'à lui dans l'histoire... et moi je fais quoi sans père pour me consoler, car moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère, il semble l'avoir oublié... Sa grand-mère ne répondit rien baissant les yeux vers le sol. _ à la prochaine... murmura t'elle. _ attends, prend le quand même... Sa grand-mère n'avait plus les yeux baissés, elle la regardait maintenant la suppliant du regard d'emporter cet écrin avec elle. Saskia l'attrapa brusquement et s'éloigna d'un pas furtif mais rapide pour enfin transplaner à la gare de King Cross. Il n'y avait pas grand monde encore, la locomotive rouge laisser s'échapper de longs filets de fumée qui se perdait dans la foule. Elle tenait toujours l'écrin dans sa main, elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, pas maintenant du moins. Elle le mit dans sa poche et s'installa sur sa valise qui avait été poser sur le sol attendant que sa meilleure amie qui n'allait pas tarder. Elle essaya de ne plus penser à sa famille, ce qui lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Sa famille été entrain de se détruire doucement. Sa mère été morte il y a deux ans de cela, tuée par Voldemort en personne et son père n'était plus qu'une ombre, se laissant mourir lentement ne pensant même pas à son unique fille. En faite sa famille était morte avec sa mère.  
  
Lily, elle, arriva dans la cuisine et trouva sa sœur attablée à la petite table en bois l'air grognon. _ Maman ? Papa ? s'écria Lily balayant la pièce du regard. _ Ils ne sont pas là, ça se voit pourtant espèce d'idiote ! marmonna sa sœur aînée sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers sa cadette. Lily avait prit l'habitude des remarques méchantes de sa sœur mais prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui répondre, prenant soin de mettre sa baguette à sa vue. Pétunia avait peur de tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec la magie, que ce soit de près où de loin et Lily le savait bien. _ Pétunia, si je serais idiote, comme tu le dis si bien, ce ne serait pas moi que Poudlard aurait choisit mais toi ! ... ... mais comme c'est moi qu'ils ont choisit, c'est toi l'idiote ! ... sans vouloir te vexer ! railla t-elle. _ Ils ont du se tromper, c'est simple ! répondit Pétunia l'air indifférente. _ S'ils s'étaient tromper, ils m'auraient averties depuis bien longtemps et je n'aurais pas été préfête puis préfête en chef ! répondit Lily sur le même ton, faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses longs doigts fins et bronzés. _ Tu... tu crois que... que tu me fais peur... avec cette... cette chose ! bégaya Pétunia en s'éloignant brusquement de la table pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de la cuisine. _ Pourquoi bégayes-tu comme ça grande sœur !? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! T'es toute palôte ! ironisa Lily un regard pétillant de malice. _ Tu n'es qu'une sale sorcière ! Et ce machin là... n'est q'un... qu'un vulgaire bâton en bois ! _ Pétunia, Pétunia, combien de fois, vais-je devoir te le répéter ! ... ce bâton en bois comme tu ne cesse de l'appeler n'est pas ordinaire, il suffit que je le lève et que je prononce un sort et... joignant le geste à la parole, Lily leva sa baguette et la pointa sur sa sœur. _ Tu n'oserais pas... réussi à prononcer Pétunia prenant soin de ne pas quitter la baguette des yeux que Lily pointait toujours sur elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _ Peut être que non, mais peut être que oui ! Ricana t-elle. _ Lily Evans, rangez-moi de suite cette baguette dans votre poche ! gronda une voix d'homme derrière elle. Se retournant doucement, elle pu voir Pétunia courir vers le salon. Elle baissa sa baguette, regardant son père d'un air angélique. _ Je suis désolé 'pa, je ne voulais que... commença t'elle doucement. _ Elle voulait juste me tuer papa, s'écria Pétunia maintenant réfugiée sur un des gros fauteuil devant la télé. Lily lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à son père, c'était un grand homme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert comme elle. _ Pétunia, laisse moi régler cela avec ta sœur ! gronda celui-ci ne lui jetant toutefois aucuns regards. _ 'pa, je... excuse moi, je ne le referais plus... _ Tu dis toujours ça Lily ! Tu c'est très bien c'est interdit d'utiliser la magie ici, les... _ Mais... _ laisse moi finir ! ... je disais donc que la magie était interdite ici, les professeurs te l'ont dit pourtant ! Continua t-il d'un ton extrêmement calme. _ Mais je n'allais rien lui faire, je voulais juste l'effrayer ! Se justifia t-elle. _ Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix de femme au loin. _ Il se passe que ta fille utilise encore sa baguette pour effrayer ton autre fille... grogna le père en se retournant vers une jolie femme aux long cheveux roux lui retombant en cascade dans le dos et aux magnifiques yeux bleu glace. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire sans manche laissant ses deux bras nus. _ Lily, je t'avais dis de ne plus le faire... commença sa mère d'une voix qui se disait douce mais surprise. _ Je suis désolée... murmura là concernée évitant le regard de ses parents. _ Bah heureusement que tu l'es , il manquerait plus que ça ! s'écria pétunia. Lily préféra ignorer sa remarque et ne pas répondre. _ Bon ma puce, tu es prête, c'est ta dernière année et en tant que préfête en plus... je suis tellement fière de toi Lily... _ Moi aussi... murmura t-elle. _ Bon, si tes bagages son prêts nous pouvons partir... déclara sa mère. Chéri, tu va mettre les bagages de Lily dans le coffre s'il te plaît, et toi Pétunia, éteins-moi cette télé et va aider ton père... et sans broncher. Ajouta- t-elle voyant le regard et l'air grognon de celle-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes ils étaient tous dans la voiture en direction de la gare. 


End file.
